


Makoto's "Study" Date PLAY LIKE THE GAME Part 2

by cacman



Series: Max Confidant ++ DLC: Abridged [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Erotica, F/M, Interactive, Interactive Fiction, MCPP, Max Confidant ++, Max Confidant Plus Plus: Abridged, NG+, New Game Plus Challenge, Play Like the Game, Reader-Interactive, Study Date, date trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacman/pseuds/cacman
Summary: --THIS IS EXPLICIT EROTIC FICTION--I split up the scene so it's not too much to read at once.Main Story (Clean): https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473This is the first scene from the Candlelit DLC: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446188/chapters/67687511This work was made to exclude content that included sae, makoto, and ren together.SYNOPSIS:Makoto plans to seduce Ren into "(studying) some things (they) don't have experience yet".But of course it doesn't go to plan, and Ren has some lessons of his own.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Niijima Makoto, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira & Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto & Persona 5 Protagonist, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Max Confidant ++ DLC: Abridged [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213175
Kudos: 2





	1. Previously on Makoto's "Study" Session

Makoto:
    I was thinking...maybe we could study some things we don't have experience in yet...
    ...I want to be with you.
    We still have some time before night falls...

You chose to Pull Makoto Up for a kiss. 

* * *

#### Option 1.A.1a

Makoto
    Nervous?
Ren
    That makes two of us.

* * *

#### Option 1.A.1b

Makoto
    Ren, do you find me attractive?

* * *

After a sensual and emotional hug, Makoto and Ren are about to proceed with their studies. 

     [Resume](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081297/chapters/74087160)


	2. 1.A.3

_After an uneasy pause, Makoto observes that the afternoon is coming to a close._  
  
Makoto ***laughs nervously***
    Sorry about that. Let's proceed with our studies.
_Makoto regains her focus to the task at hand. She turns to her bag._  
  
Choose:
    [ _Ren takes a hold of her arm and says:_  
Take your time.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081297/chapters/74087175)
    [ _Ren is curious about her plans and asks:_  
What have you prepared? ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081297/chapters/74088846)


	3. 1.A.4R

Makoto
     ***tch*** You're one to talk.
_Ren rests his hand inside Makoto's leg by her knee, gazing with a longing smile._  
  
Ren *soft, short, and deliberate*
    Take...your...time…
_Ren leans in and moves his hand up her leg._  
  
Makoto *annoyed*
     Ren, what are you doing?

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081297/chapters/74087205)


	4. 1.A.4R.cont1

Ren *breathes at her ear*
    You tell me.
_Ren makes his way down her back and nibbles on her ear. He proceeds with kisses down her neck.  
She's terrified, yet aroused._  
  
Makoto *squeaks*
    Ren!
_Ren's seduction is interrupted by Makoto, jolting up at his touch.  
Frozen in shock, she covers her mouth. Ren's advances are testing her decorum._

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081297/chapters/74087229)


	5. 1.A.4R.cont2

Ren
    Is something wrong, little mouse?
_Makoto's eyes narrow._  
  
Makoto
    You're enjoying this, aren't you?
  
Choose:
    [Just a bit.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081297/chapters/74087277)
    [Not at all.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081297/chapters/74088627)


	6. 1.A.4R.1a

_Makoto flashes a polite smile. Something seems off._  
  
Ren *as Makoto's voice*
    This was your intention, correct?
_Makoto gives a fierce glare._  
  
Makoto
    Watch it.
_Makoto puts on a serious act._  
    Just to be clear, I don’t mind if you touch me.  
As for my intentions, I can assure you they are strictly celibate.
_Ren leans in, eyes gleaming with curiosity. Makoto’s nerves cause her to blurt out to fill the tense silence._  
    Unless you want to! I-
_Ren keels over onto the floor, dying of laughter. Makoto has just about had enough of Ren's mockery._     Hey! You know this is hard for me!

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081297/chapters/74087301)  



	7. 1.A.4a.1a.cont1

_Ren rolls back to face her._  
  
Ren
    That’s what makes you so adorable.
Makoto
    I’m not a little girl.
Ren
    That’s right.
_Ren rolls up off the ground and takes Makoto’s hand._  
    You’re a strong, determined woman,
_He pulls her up off the loveseat…_  
    Who desires a deeper relationship,
_pulls her close…_  
    Mentally
_Rests his forehead against hers, reading her mind…_  
    and physically.

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081297/chapters/74087316)  



	8. 1.A.4R.1a.cont2

Makoto
    That’s not-
_Extracting a taste of her hidden desires with a deep kiss.  
Makoto attempts, but fails to resist temptation as she melts in his arms.  
After the tender moment, Ren tests his theory by pulling back._  
  
Makoto *breathes wistfully*
    Wait!
_Makoto takes a hold onto Ren’s shirt._  
  
Makoto
    You’re right.
_Makoto and Ren’s eyes lock on with a burning passion._  
  
Makoto
    I want you.
Ren
    Then show me your true form.
_Makoto and Ren pull each other in for another tight kiss. It wasn’t long before they began exploring the contours of each other’s bodies, knocking into the workbench behind them.  
As they unlock their lips, Makoto whispers into his ear, Ren focused on something in the background._  


[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081297/chapters/74087346)  



	9. 1.A.4R.1a.cont3

Makoto
    I don't want you to touch me.
Ren
    You want me to feel you.
Makoto
    How did you know I would say that?
Ren
    Because it’s in your notes.

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081297/chapters/74088582)


	10. 1.A.4R.1a.cont4

_Makoto looks down to find her meticulously organized “studying” material sprawled out on the floor. Ren unlocks his embrace and gets down on the floor._  
  
Ren
    Here, let me help-
_Makoto drops to the floor and extends in front of him to obscure his view._  
  
Makoto
    T-there’s nothing to see here!
Ren *chuckles*
    Alright. I’d expect nothing less.

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081297/chapters/74088612)


	11. 1.A.4R.1a.cont5

_Makoto sighs, hastily collecting her materials and putting them back in her bag._  
  
_She gets up to find Ren extending a hand. As he pulls her up, he tries to slip his other hand up her tunic. Makoto pulls back and motions to his clothes.  
_  
Makoto
    No, you show me.
Ren
    If you insist…

_aaaaaaannnnnddd cut!  
_ _The rest of the scene will play out in part 3!_


	12. 1.A.4R.1b

Makoto
    I see.
_Makoto tilts her head and grasps her chin between her index finger and thumb, intent on deducing this mystery._  
    In spite of my advances, you reciprocated with your own. So the seduction was merely an act.
_Makoto turns back to Ren_  
    This was your intention, correct?
Ren
    Correct.
_Ren puts on a convincing solemn face. Makoto seems to buy it._  
  
Makoto
    Interesting.
_Makoto flexes her fingers, unnerved._

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081297/chapters/74088642)  



	13. 1.A.4R.1b.cont1

Makoto
    Did-
_Ren’s lips curl up in a devious smile. Makoto’s flickering desire has been extinguished._  
  
Makoto
    That’s not funny.
_Makoto stands up to get her bag, hiding her face from Ren. Ren extends a hand. She turns slightly to reveal a stink eye and raises up her forearm in defence._  
  
Makoto *quiet, short, seething*
    Don’t!...touch me.
_Terrified, Ren shuffles his feet back. He stumbles and falls on the ground. As Makoto turns to face him, he curls up to prepare for the worst. He peeks over his knees, confused by the sight he sees._  


[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081297/chapters/74088666)  



	14. 1.A.4R.1b.cont2

Makoto *stern, with conviction*
    Hold me.
_Makoto’s arms extend wide, victorious. Ren can’t let Makoto win at this game of deception.  
He slowly starts to get up, and clutches his chest in pain. As he collapses to the ground, Makoto gasps and rushes to his side._  
  
Makoto
    Ren! What’s wrong?
_Ren begins to hyperventilate. Makoto turns and places a hand on his heart, cradling his neck with the other._  
  
Makoto
    Look at me Ren. It’s okay. Just-
Ren *cheekily*
    Take your time?

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081297/chapters/74088681)  



	15. 1.A.4R.1b.cont3

_Due to Makoto’s panicked state, the joke flies over her head._  
  
Makoto
    Yes. Yes! Take your time. Deep breaths.
_Ren follows Makoto’s lead. Midway through he whispers:_  
  
Ren
    don’t...touch...me…
Makoto
    Hm?
Ren *mimicking Makoto*
    Hold me.
_Makoto eyelids flutter in confusion. She re-evaluates his pulse, and realizes he’s completely fine. She grabs a hold on to his cheeks with one hand, the other cocked back for a slap._  
  
Makoto *deeply voiced, gravely*
    You’re going to pay for this.
_Makoto slaps Ren into another dimension. He’s knocked out cold. Makoto plots what she’s going to do._  


[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081297/chapters/74088690)  



	16. 1.A.4R.1b.cont4

Makoto 
    Okay. Let’s get you onto the bed.
_Makoto gets up and stands on Ren’s feet. She grabs his arms, and leans back, launching him in the air. As she rolls to the floor, she twists her body, to orient Ren to the bed, then stretches her legs into Ren’s stomach to push him onto the bed. Miraculously, he bounces right to the edge of the wall. Makoto completes the backflip onto the bed and straddles him._  
  
Makoto
    Alright, take this off…
_Makoto flings Ren’s arms over his head, and flips his shirt off. She undoes his belt, and is prying off Ren’s skinny jeans._  
  
Choose:
    [*wake up*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081297/chapters/74088717)
    [*stay asleep*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081297/chapters/74088735)


	17. 1.A.4R.1b.1a

_Ren opens his eyes to the sight of the wood planks instead of the usual blue velvet. The bed groans as it violently shakes, jostling him out of his daze. He peers down to see Makoto tilted back gritting her teeth, trying to pull his jeans off._  
  
Ren *whispers to himself*
    Classic.
_Makoto flinches as a gust of wind whistles through the window, covering up Ren’s laugh and blowing Ren’s shirt off the bed. She picks up his shirt, shivering as she neatly folds it, placing it at the foot of the bed. Peering over her shoulder, she checks if he’s awake before pulling off his jeans, albeit with a bit more tact._  
  


[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081297/chapters/74088762)  



	18. 1.A.4R.1b.1b

* * *

**Makoto's Eiko line references MarieBoheme's[ A New Perspective ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260814).**

* * *

_Makoto finally is able to rip off Ren’s jeans, and is stunned by the bulge stretching out Ren’s boxers._  
  
Makoto 
    Oh my gosh…
_Makoto crawls over from the foot of the bed to investigate. As she pulls up on his boxers, she feels a tremendous guilt._  
  
Makoto
    This is wrong. Why am I doing this?
_Violating a person’s body is wrong. Very wrong. There’s no situation that-_  
  
Makoto
    He was making a move on me earlier. Not to mention, there is some truth to what Eiko said. 
    I don’t think he would mind…

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081297/chapters/74088762)  



	19. 1.A.4R.1b.2

_Ren lets out a quiet chuckle. As he sits up, Makoto scoots back to the edge of the bed, legs and arms extended._  
  
Makoto *anxious*
    Ren! I-I can explain!

[cont (will redirect to part 3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084171/chapters/74418252)


	20. 1.A.4M

Makoto ****
    Prepared?
_Makoto plops of couple of books on the desk.  
These textbooks don't seem to be related to coursework._  
  
Makoto ***slyly***
    I've done some research. You'd better keep up.
_Ren is taken aback by the sudden shift in confidence.  
Makoto has a twinkle in her eye as she opens a book and hands him a folded piece of paper and a pen._  
  
Makoto
    Please fill out the form.
  
_Ren is baffled. He sits down on the bed and unfolds the piece of paper which states:_

Name:____________________________  
This contract serves as a guide to one's preferences, and stipulates mutual understanding of possible risks associated with sexual activity.  
If you are uncertain of any definition or phrase, consult the provider of said contract for clarification.  
Preferences:  
Turn ons refer to actions that one perceives as pleasurable.  
Turn offs refer to actions that one does not perceive as pleasurable.  
Safe word(s) refer to words that when said, signal the perpetrating party to cease their current actions.  
Words related to consent (i.e. no or stop) are treated as defined, and therefore are not permitted for use as safe words.  
An example of a safe word is red.  
Safe action(s) refer to particular actions that when performed, signal the perpetrating party to cease their current actions.  
Safe actions are used when the receiving party is unable to use a safe word.  
Turn ons: ________________________  
Turn offs:________________________  
Safe word(s): _______________________  
Safe action(s):_______________________  
Risks:  
Activities involving physical contact may lead to possible injuries.  
These injuries may require hospitalization.  
In addition, there is a chance of infection from a disease transmitted through sex.  
For more information, visit <http://www.tsh.ncgm.go.jp/stds/>.  
  
I, ________________ understand the possible risks associated with sexual activity,  
and hereby consent to such actions.  
  
Recipient:  
Name:_____________________________ Signature:___________________________ Date:______________  
  
Provider:  
Name:Makoto Niijima Signature:_________________________ Date:________________ 

  
_Ren laughs at the seriousness of the note, and puts it down._  
  
[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081297/chapters/74088864)


	21. 1.A.4M.2

Makoto
    Any questions?
Choose:
    [Reassure.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081297/chapters/74088882)
    [Poke some fun.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081297/chapters/74088897)


	22. 1.A.4M.2a

_Ren leans in and places his hand on hers. A beam of waning sunlight illuminates the tender moment._  
  
Ren
    Makoto, it's fine. Let's not get ahead of ourselves, alright?
Makoto
    R-right.
_Makoto takes the paper and pen and puts it back in her bag._  
  
    I take it that I have your consent?
Ren
    Yes.
Makoto
    Good.

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081297/chapters/74088915)  



	23. 1.A.4M.2b

Ren
    How long did it take you to make this?
Makoto *curtly*
    It's none of your concern.
_Makoto eyes drift through the unfilled form, snapping back up when she hears a muffled laugh emanating from Ren’s plastered face, splitting at the seams._  
  
    Stop it.
_Makoto struggles to maintain her composure due to Ren’s animated laughter._  
  
Makoto *through her teeth*
    Stop...it.
_Makoto gets up in Ren’s face._  
  
Makoto *low voiced, even*
    Do you want to do this, or not?
Ren
    Uh...yeah sure?
Makoto
    Good.

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081297/chapters/74088915)  



	24. 1.A.4M.3

_Makoto smiles coyly, then turns to the books on the table. Each book is meticulously bookmarked with colored tabs.  
She flips a book open that seems to be about acupuncture? What is this?_  
  
Makoto
    Before we begin, I'd like to quickly cover some basic anatomy.
_Ren smiles in confusion._  
    I-it's not what you think! I'm sure you've seen those videos from Shinjuku.
_Makoto's nerves resurface, trailing off in shame:_  
    Not that I haven't-I mean have...seen...them…
_Ren is taken aback by her slip in propriety.  
Makoto clutches on her wrist._  
    A-anyways, we'll first cover pressure points.
_Makoto pulls out a neatly organized packet._  
    I made copies of the figures so you could follow along.
_Makoto draws away from the desk._  
    But I suspect you're more of a hands on learner.
_Makoto tosses the packet aside, wincing as the pages hit the floor.  
She provocatively leans over the loveseat, only to cover herself up.  
Despite of the fire in her eyes, Makoto's quivering suggests otherwise._

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081297/chapters/74088939)  



	25. 1.A.4M.3.cont1

_Makoto lightly touches Ren's wrist._  
    May I?
_Ren gives a slight nod.  
Makoto turns his palm up, measures three fingers above his wrist and lightly kneads with her thumb to find the pressure point._  
    Each of these pressure points aid in relaxation.
    How about you follow along?
_Ren gives a smile of intrigue. Makoto guides his hand over to her other arm, slightly closing the gap between them._     The next one is right above the shoulder…
_Makoto presses firmly in small circles. Ren follows along.  
Makoto becomes more comfortable with touch under the guise of a massage.  
As she hums in content, Makoto meets Ren's hip._     Then up the neck…
_Makoto and Ren shudder as they knead behind each other's ears._  
  
Makoto *softly*
    down the jawline…
_Makoto traces with her finger._  
    above the upper lip.
_Makoto taps Ren's lips with a delicate kiss._  
  
Choose:
    [Take in the moment.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081297/chapters/74088957)
    [Lean in for more.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081297/chapters/74088969)


	26. 1.A.4M.3a

_Ren closes his eyes, her lips soft as clouds, precipitating a river in the cracked desert of his.  
As he opens up to explore, Makoto pulls away with a sparkle in her eyes. She leads her index finger between Ren’s eyebrows and rubs in small circles.  
Ren feels the tension drain away from his face. He copies her motion with a tacky:_  
  
Ren
    Beep.
_followed by the cordial response:_  
  
Makoto
    Boop.
_Gazing deep into each other’s souls, their desires combine into an immense power, heat radiating from their burning hearts. Right as they’re about to get at it, Makoto flinches as she eyes the study guide scattered on the floor._     [cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081297/chapters/74088981)


	27. 1.A.4M.3b

_Ren pulls Makoto closer, deepening the kiss. Her eyes widen as he molds his body against hers, leaning her backwards. She briefly puts her arms up to protest but is overtaken by his attraction. As Ren slides up her body, Makoto wraps her arms around him, dumbfounded by her own desires.  
Ren tightens his embrace, craning his neck around hers. His passion gets the best of him, bringing Makoto down with him to the floor. Makoto untangles herself from his embrace and backs into the bed. They look at each other, out of breath, stupefied. As Ren attempts to get up, Makoto interjects._

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081297/chapters/74088981)


	28. 1.A.4M.4

Makoto
    Um, can I-
_Her OCD takes over, causing her to sort the papers on the floor.  
As she’s compiling the lesson material, she looks over her shoulder and asks Ren:_  
  
Makoto *chattering*
    How was it? T-the seduction, I mean.
Choose:
    [Typical.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081297/chapters/74088996)
    [Enthralling.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081297/chapters/74089014)


	29. 1.A.4M.4a

Makoto
    Is that so?
_Makoto’s serious expression leads Ren to tilt his head back and cackle._  
    Hey, you know this is hard for me!

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081297/chapters/74089026)


	30. 1.A.4M.4b

Makoto
    Thanks! I-I appreciate it!
_Makoto’s flustered composure leads Ren to tilt his head back and cackle._  
  
Makoto
    Hey, you know this is hard for me!

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081297/chapters/74089026)


	31. 1.A.4M.5

_Makoto faces away from Ren as she talks to him, putting the pages back in her bag._  
  
Makoto
    I couldn’t even fathom wanting to be in a relationship.  
Academics always came first. Anything else could disrupt my path to success.
_Makoto turns to Ren with a soft smile._     And yet here we are.
_Makoto slides closer over to Ren, piercing his heart with her gaze._  
  
    Please excuse me if I’m being too rash.

[cont (will redirect to part 3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084171/chapters/74417736)


End file.
